


Ritual

by morningrain



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Neji-centric, knock-knock who's there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningrain/pseuds/morningrain
Summary: Neji is a methodical person and thrives on routine.But maybe, it isn't so bad to see the world in a different light.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Ritual

Nothing that day was any different.

Neji woke up at the same time, in his same bed, before the sun even rose enough to peak through the curtains.

Wore his typical attire; the cotton of his clothes sitting familiarly on top of his skin. Brushed his hair in the normal style and fastened his hitai-ate on his forehead with two strong knots.

Sat at his designated seat and ate a common breakfast with the usual family members.

Took the same path as always to the training grounds and arrived just as the sun made its first appearance.

Waited for his teammate and as he finished his set of dynamic stretches, he heard the sound of her arrival.

Greeted Tenten with a nod and, as soon as he saw she was ready, he got in his position of defense. Muscle memory guaranteeing his fingers wouldn’t stray even a centimeter from the perfect position.

After hours of attacks he’d memorized and counter-attacks he could predict, they sat customarily under the larger tree of the field to have lunch and rest before the afternoon session began.

They ate in comfortable conversation; comments about their last mission peppered with laughter, mostly, but not exclusively, provided by Tenten. After eating, Neji relocated more closely to the tree, in his spot for meditation. Tenten, as usual, laid down for a quick nap at his side.

……………….

Nothing that day was any different.

Except for half a second, maybe even less than that, a thought appeared in his mind and not even controlled breathing and body awareness would make it go away.

“I could do this for the rest of my life”

And it surprised him. Not because he was startled by his life becoming a rut; in fact, he thrived in routine.

But because at that half a second, he realized he didn’t mind sleeping on another bed.

Eating breakfast with unusual seasoning, or in another company.

Picking an atypical path to the training grounds.

Jogging, instead of stretching.

Maybe even incorporating more offensive jutsus in his style of fighting.

But he could never choose anyone else in the entire world he’d rather spend his time with than her.

And at that moment, as he opened his eyes and looked at his sleeping teammate, one arm lazily thrown over her eyes and mouth slightly open, he saw her _differently._


End file.
